Battlefield
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann sheds her old life and faces her title as king of the Brethren Court, but as a second impending war against the pirates looms on the horizon, she must realize that the only one she wants standing beside her is Captain Sparrow. Will he forgive her and fight for her? Or will he not? Read and find out. AU AWE/Post AWE. Sparrabeth.
1. Consequence

**Author's Note: All right, so I need to finish The King and Her Men, but I can't stop writing other stories instead. This one is probably going to be about 10 chapters. Let me know how I did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates or the lyric from Hush Hush at the beginning there. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Consequence**

"_I didn't mean to kiss you, you didn't mean to fall in love, I never meant to hurt you, we never meant for it to mean this much…" –Avril Lavigne_

_ ~~~~ JE ~~~~_

_ For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end_. That's what everything boils down to, doesn't it; Consequences? For everything, great or small, there is always a consequence. _Captain _Elizabeth Swann could think of nothing more true as she stood at the bow of the _Black_ _Pearl _in the aftermath of the most terrifying (and exhilarating) day of her young adult life. The pleasantly vibrant morning horizon seemed only to taunt her.

Freedom was not supposed to feel this awful and this…fantastic at the same time. She felt exultant and forlorn all at once. Life was different now, she knew more about the world…more than she could ever imagine and she hadn't even begun to touch the surface.

James would have understood…but _The Flying Dutchman _had disappeared in a green flash, mere hours ago along with Captain Norrington. Will was also lost to her…though they both went amicably. After the completion of their rescue mission…James…had changed sides at the last moment, preventing Jack from becoming immortal and saving Elizabeth a world of hurt that she hadn't even realized she was going to have…and Will…he left her in Singapore months before, bidding her good luck and safe travels with nary but a kiss. It seems Lord Beckett had robbed her of more than just her wedding night.

She wished she could go back to her life before all of this, if only to change a few key points…everything would be different and she wouldn't feel so bloody alone.

"I suppose perhaps I wasn't rooting for the wrong man after all." Captain Sparrow remarked, interrupting her morbid thoughts.

She turned, realizing he was rather close. "What do you mean?"

"It certainly appears that you're pinin' for our beloved former Commodore."

"Does it?" Her brow furrowed.

"Aye."

"Well you're wrong." She tipped her chin.

It occurred to her then that he might have gotten the wrong idea when he stepped closer to her, but, in a way, it wasn't exactly a wrong idea either, was it? The infamous pirate captain was always at the back of her mind…and if she dared to admit it (which she didn't) he was often at the forefront.

"Then just who were you pining for, love?" He murmured suggestively, leaning in close. So close in fact that she could see the dark circles hiding beneath the kohl under his eyes and the hard line his mouth seemed always to go back to now. Elizabeth didn't remember these parts about him from before the kraken. It frightened her to think that _she_ might be the cause of his sleepless nights. And yet, he was still charming as ever on the surface, wasn't he? She couldn't deny the way her heart pounded every time he looked in her direction…but it didn't mean she'd be admitting to anything. Captain Sparrow had not forgiven her yet. Even now he was barely meeting her eyes.

"Myself." She answered, forcing her thoughts of him away.

He looked taken aback.

"I miss the way I was before I…" _…_A flashback of the pain she felt when he was gone hit her like a ton of bricks and she swallowed hard.

His mouth returned to that grim line (_oh how I wish for his smile, just one more time)_ and he too looked at the horizon. "We all do things we have to do to survive, Elizabeth."

"There should have been another way." Her knuckles turned white against the rail she was gripping as she told herself now was not the time to be weak and fling herself into his less than forgiving arms…no matter how much she longed to.

"There wasn't. Don't beat yourself up about it, darling." His soft tone immediately drew her attention to his face and the sympathetic look in his eyes.

It was then she realized he might forgive her after all…and she felt the beginnings of a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

He rested his forearms on the railing and stared into the horizon. "Hmm?"

"Of all the pirates at the gathering, why did you make me king?"

He smirked slightly. "Because I thought I'd be in control of the proceedings."

She pursed her lips and stifled the indignant remark at the tip of her tongue. "You were."

"Oh I don't know, love. I heard you made a pretty speech all on your own. You had me whole crew chompin' at the bit to hoist the colors. From the way Ragetti tells it I'd say they'd damn near do anything you asked of 'em, even dress in ladies undergarments." His eyes danced with mirth.

She laughed hard at the thought and then nearly choked on a sob when she remembered how much she had missed that look he was giving her. _ I want to kiss him again…_

His eyes sobered up a bit. "Elizabeth…"

"Don't." She whispered, turning to stare into the waves. _Don't apologize._

"I made you king because I knew you'd be willing to do whatever it takes."

"Peas in a pod." Elizabeth whispered and turned her head to meet his gaze. Holding herself back from kissing him became a hard task when she saw how soft his eyes were. This was a look he had never given her before.

She fled before she did something that might change everything. The mere thought of that had her gasping for breath.

JEJEJEJEJE

* * *

"Bite off more than you can chew, dearie?" Barbossa asked as she moved closer to the helm.

She swallowed hard and rested her back against the railing to look at the domineering pirate before her. "I don't deserve his forgiveness."

The older man grinned into the vibrant daylight. "There aren't many who would agree with that."

"Why not? I killed a good man, Hector."

"Good is a matter of perspective, dearie. He's done his fair share of awful things."

Elizabeth looked at the bow where Jack stood alone. His posture was slightly more slumped than usual and his head was down. "You hurt him once too. How did you get over it?" They both knew he'd been close to Sparrow. Thick as thieves, they were at one time.

"I never look back because I don't want to…and I don't need to." She glanced at him. They both knew that was a lie. In the month-long voyage to World's End, Elizabeth had conned Captain Barbossa into teaching her the art of sailing. This developed into camaraderie of sorts seeing as they had both managed to wrong Captain Sparrow in one way or another. At the time neither would admit that they felt horrible for doing it nor speak about what she had done (except for one night that lead to tears and an awkward sharing of rum).

. "I wish that I could go back and fix everything."

"You can't change the past, my liege, only the future."

Her eyes returned to Jack and found him looking directly at them. It was too far away to see his expression, but the feel of his eyes sent a shiver down her spine nonetheless. Could it really be possible? Could she find the courage to change her entire world?


	2. Trust

**A/N: This chapter kind of got away from me. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trust**

"_What is it I'm feeling? If seeing is believing I already know…"-Avril Lavigne- Falling Fast_

"Now tell me something, lass." Barbossa murmured, interrupting Elizabeth's silent perusal of the North Star he'd just taught her to find.

"Hmm?" She questioned distractedly, from her position against the railing next to him.

"Why don't you have Captain Sparrow show you all this now that he's back amongst the living?"

Her eyes instantly dropped from the sky to the shadowy figure of the man in question at the helm. Elizabeth had hoped that he wouldn't ask, but she supposed it was inevitable. Since her encounter that almost resulted in a kiss, she found herself gravitating towards the gruff pirate and avoiding the handsome one, much to the latter's chagrin. "You're a better captain."

Barbossa chuckled. "And you're a poor liar."

"Which one of you kept the _Pearl_ for ten years, hm?" She justified smoothly, never once taking her eyes off their subject.

"Be that as it may, we both know that's not the only reason."

"I can't." She whispered, biting her lip.

He eyed her shrewdly. "You can't or you won't?"

Elizabeth frowned and turned to Barbossa."Why are you pushing me towards him?"

"Someone has to. Ye've been mopin' around this ship for days when you could be doin' somethin' useful. Ye can barely pay attention to what I'm teachin' for all the starin' at Jack. If you want him to forgive you, give him incentive. Show him ye trust him."

Casting her eyes to the deck, she sighed. "It doesn't matter if I trust him. He doesn't trust me."

Barbossa let out a frustrated growl. His knuckles were white on the rail behind him as he tried to refrain from shaking the silly girl like a rag doll. "Well then _show_ him he can trust you! I know Jack. As soon as we make port, he'll have somebody after him. Watch his back. You might be surprised."

Elizabeth swallowed hard, oblivious to his tight grip as she stepped in front of him. "He wouldn't even forgive you and all you were accused of was marooning him and taking his ship."

He winced. "Not just a ship, lass, his livelihood. And anyhow you're a wee bit prettier than I am."

"Beauty has nothing to do with this."

Barbossa locked his eyes on something over her shoulder. "Perhaps you should ask him that."

Noticing his tone she glanced behind her, locking eyes with Jack. Her mouth was instantly dry.

Captain Barbossa chuckled a bit as he watched their little staring contest and wondered when they'd finally admit they were in love.

"Hector, if you'll excuse me…"

"Go on, dearie. No one's stoppin' ye."

JEJEJEJE

* * *

Elizabeth could barely breathe. He was giving her that look again. It was a look that she couldn't quite place, but it drew her in like a siren's call. Everything about him drew her in. This was nothing new, though. Avoiding him was starting to take a toll on her concentration. Perhaps Barbossa was correct. Maybe he would learn to trust her again.

"Where are we headed?" The polite question sounded alien to both their ears. It was most certainly not what she had meant to say. The double meaning behind it was not lost on Jack, but he chose to ignore it.

"Stopped avoiding me then?" The hurt in his voice was not obvious to the casual observer, but Elizabeth had been studying him so closely in the past year that she knew it for what it was.

"I wasn't av-"

"You were." He interrupted, turning the helm a bit. "What is it?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. "I thought perhaps you might be a better teacher in the art of sailing than Captain Barbossa."

"Am I now?"

"Yes." She answered unflinchingly. Her former confidence returned.

The hurt she saw before quickly vanished. In its place, amusement sparkled in his eyes. "And you're wondering if I'd be inclined to impart my knowledge to you."

"Would you be?"

He studied her for a long moment. "Shipwreck Cove."

Confusion spiraled around her. "What?"

"You asked where we were headed."

Realization dawned on her. "Oh. Why there?"

"You've a need to get back to your throne and I've a pressing and annoying need to speak with my father."

"Your father is in Shipwreck Cove?" She frowned, confused.

Jack grimaced. "Aye. Captain Teague."

Her eyebrows shot up. It all made so much sense. The way the older man looked at Jack, the way Jack flinched back from him. There was definitely some history behind that. Perhaps the older pirate would be more willing to shed some light on Jack's past. She'd have to make a point to speak with him. "That explains a lot."

He shot her a look. "You've been spending too much time with Hector."

"If you teach me navigation, I'll spend more time with you instead." She supplied.

His eyebrows shot up at the obvious flirt. "What makes you think I want that?"

"Why else would you announce that I've been avoiding you?"

He eyed her for a moment. "Come here, love."

Reluctantly, Elizabeth stepped forward. When he stepped back she looked around nervously. "You want me to take the helm?"

"Aye." He murmured, softly.

"I-I've never sailed a ship before."

"And I'm proving I still trust you…a little." He amended when her head shot up. "Come now, darling. We're going to veer off course if you don't get your hands on it."

For a moment, Elizabeth considered running, but he continued to stay back. Jack was forcing her hand on this one. She certainly wouldn't let this chance slip away. Tentatively, she stepped to the helm and let her hands slide along the spokes looking for that perfect grip. The _Pearl_ vibrated as if having a life of her own…and maybe she did.

"She approves of you." Jack murmured appreciatively.

"Am I holding my hands right?" She wondered aloud, enjoying the thrum of the current.

Instead of replying, he stepped in behind her, to position her the correct way. Elizabeth gasped at the sudden contact against her body. The way his breath blew across her neck made her shut her eyes.

Heat pooled between her legs as his hands slid languidly up her arms and down the sides of her torso before settling on her hips.

"There." He whispered, softly, his hands lingering after he molded her stance into a more comfortable position. The feeling of the ship under her and Captain Sparrow at her back had her trembling. As she sucked in a breath of fresh sea air, she contemplated telling him she wanted to stay this way forever…but then…she was almost certain he would back away. Instead, she stood her ground, whilst aching to lean into him. "You can't sail with your eyes closed, love."

The humor behind his voice was undeniable but there was definitely an edge to it. She wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but her eyes opened anyway.

"You see that ring around the moon?" He pointed. Her eyes traveled up his strong, bare forearm. The weather had been unusually hot and he had removed his overcoat, which for her had made it that much harder to continue ignoring him. If she had known he'd wrap himself around her like this she might not have avoided him at all.

"Yes." She replied, hoping her voice hadn't sounded too husky. They were definitely traveling in dangerous waters now.

"It means it's likely to storm tomorrow. We're a week out from Shipwreck Cove. Not very good news is it?"

"Not likely." She answered, yawning.

His grip loosened a bit. "You haven't been sleeping."

"From the circles under your eyes, I'd say you haven't either."

"Mmm…" He agreed. "Perhaps we can come to some sort of an accord."

Her heart dropped. "What sort?"

"My shift is ending soon and my bed is marginally more comfortable than that hammock you've been in of late. I sleep much more better when I have someone else watching my back..."

"Captain Sparrow! Are you propositioning me?" Elizabeth began to wonder if perhaps he'd overheard her conversation with Barbossa.

He grinned. "No. Did you want me to?"

"I have a good mind to slap you." She tried desperately to sound affronted.

"Why haven't you?"

Her eyes widened. "I'm going to take you up on your offer, if only to stay out of the weather tomorrow. The king ought to have a cabin anyway."

He chuckled and stepped back, just as Gibbs came from below to take his place. The eyes of the older man shifted between them, but he offered no comments other than to bid them goodnight. Jack headed straight for his cabin. Elizabeth hesitated a moment and followed.

JEJEJEJE

* * *

She awoke from her sound sleep the next morning in confusion as she nearly rolled from Jack's bed. His side was still warm considering she was laying in it, but he was most assuredly not in the cabin. Sitting up, she wiped the sleep from her eyes, wondering why the ship was rocking so violently…until the thunder started. Some yelling from above deck caught her attention, but as she put her hand down on her own pillow, something crinkled.

_A storm is brewing as I said. Please stay put and enjoy my bed, darling. -Jack_

She huffed at the note. "You need the sleep as much as I do."

As if on cue, the cabin door slung open, and a rain soaked Jack stumbled into the cabin in a rage, yanking off clothes haphazardly.

"I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Been out since just before dawn, Hector refused to let me stay out longer." He growled. "And I suggest you turn or you're about to get an eyeful."

Elizabeth sucked in a breath and fell back against his pillow.

"You're on my side, you know." He murmured.

"I've never been on your side." She pouted.

"Of the bed, darling." He groused.

"Oh. Apologies." She murmured, moving closer to the wall. "Your pillow was lumpy anyway."

He muttered something under his breath and fell into the bed, snoring the instant his head hit the pillow. Deciding not to disturb him, Elizabeth soon followed him.

JEJEJEJEJE


	3. Misunderstanding

**Author's note: I'm finally back after months of writer's block! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Not mine.**

**Chapter 3: Misunderstanding**

"_Don't try to explain your mind; I know what's happening here…" –Battlefield- Jordan Sparks_

* * *

Elizabeth practically moved into his cabin after that. They were very rarely asleep at the same time so she didn't have to worry about keeping her hands to herself. Yet, he still found time to finish her lessons on navigation. By the end of the week, she had enough knowledge to help him chart maps and he had promised to allow her to try her hand at it after their sojourn at Shipwreck Cove.

Her learning skills weren't the only thing that had improved over the course of their time together. There were still bags under Captain Sparrow's eyes, but his mood had definitely lightened. She was delighted with this turn of events and remembering Captain Barbossa's comments from before, she couldn't help the excitement from bubbling to the surface about their imminent return to the cove.

Currently, she was at the helm with Jack peering over her shoulder, steering the _Pearl_ around the perilous cape that would lead them right into the aforementioned pirate harbor.

"That's it, love. Easy does it." He slid his hands over hers to help her, pretending not to notice the way she leaned back into him.

Elizabeth on the other hand was pretending something entirely different. Silently, she rested her head against his shoulder a bit and went into a bit of a daze, imagining there was no one in the world, but them…not even noticing when Gibbs called for the anchor to be dropped.

Jack smirked a bit as he stroked her white knuckled grip on the helm and leaned in close to her ear. "All done, darling."

"Hmm?" She questioned lazily, not exactly back to the present just yet.

"We're docked, love. We should be disembarking…unless you'd rather…"

Her eyes shot open. "O-oh!" She stammered, pulling from his grasp rather frantically. "I-I'll go get my things."

"Wait!" He tried to protest, but she was already racing to his cabin. The disappointment was hard to hide as he moved to give orders to the crew for their stay. A few of them exchanged amused glances.

JEJEJEJE

* * *

As soon as she entered his cabin, she slid against the door gasping for breath. _What am I doing?_ _If I rush into this too fast, he'll back away. _It was so hard not to rush however. Captain Sparrow was very gentle with her and she already knew she'd never have enough of him once they got started. But would he feel the same? The only way to find out could potentially end in happiness or in heartache. Was she brave enough to handle it?

Elizabeth swallowed hard and pushed off of the door. If she lingered too long, it would seem like she was weak and scared. Instead of allowing it to dampen her spirits, she began gathering her effects and situating her person to accommodate her pistols and scabbard. One thing that she could be certain of was that nothing would ever be boring with Captain Sparrow around.

JEJEJEJEJE

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her when she reemerged to disembark and it didn't take him long to meander his way to her side. His eyes never left the dock. "Elizabeth…if I have…" He cleared his throat. "Offended you by insinuating-

"You haven't." She interrupted. "There is no need to apologize. I-I was being a bit too forward. If anyone should apologize it should be me."

"Apologize to a pirate about being too forward?" He let out a rather loud laugh. "That really doesn't sound like you at all."

She narrowed her eyes. "There's no need to laugh at me."

Jack sobered up instantly. "Nothin' to be ashamed of, love. It's not every day a blackguard like me gets to hold a treasure like you."

A ragged breath escaped her throat. "I'm no treasure."

"Eye of the beholder, darling."

JEJEJEJE

* * *

Shipwreck City in the light of day was the polar opposite of what it was at night the last time Elizabeth set foot here. The majority of the pirate population was out and about completing chores and peddling their wares along the docks.

Jack began barking orders to the crew as Elizabeth followed behind him down the gangplank. She watched in amazement as his whole persona shifted from her teacher and friend to formidable captain and his crew scurried to do his bidding. As he reached the dock, however, he paused and turned to grasp her hand. This was the captain she remembered during the battle with Davy Jones.

"Mi'lady." He purred, his eyes dancing impishly. She couldn't help the grin that slid across her face as he yanked her rather hard onto the dock and she found herself against his chest, leaving her slightly breathless. If she were braver she would have taken the opportunity that had presented itself, but sadly, she wasn't. Pulling away quickly and turning to peruse the area, she missed the disappointment on his face. The older pirate that was rapidly approaching them didn't.

"I was wondering when you'd be back." Captain Teague growled good-naturedly to the couple before him.

Elizabeth jumped and turned, smiling in delight at the older man. "I was wondering when I'd finally get to speak with Captain Sparrow's father!"

"Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear!" Teague's gruff voice was a bit more gravelly than Jack's but other than the obvious wrinkles and the voice, there wasn't much notable difference between the two. "I must say you are the prettiest king that has ever graced Shipwreck Cove." He purred, kissing her hand and then turning to smirk at his son. "Hello boy."

Jack frowned at him. "Teague."

"What, no hug for your old man?"

Elizabeth smirked at the horrified expression on Jack's face. Apparently not.

Teague's eyes narrowed. "Well, you're here, Captain Swann, because you are king. Am I to assume you're here for her? Or is there an ulterior motive?"

Jack gave Elizabeth a sidelong look before opening his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted.

"You're here about the Fountain." The old pirate looked rather grim.

"Aye."

"That's a shame. I was hoping to see some grandchildren before I die." Teague sighed, glancing between the two. "Follow me."

Elizabeth blushed and glanced at Jack, but he was already following in the wake of his father. They were headed towards the largest tower of creaking ships.

JEJEJEJE

* * *

They ended up in some kind of study with a motley selection of plushy chairs gathered around a rather oversized dining table.

Elizabeth turned to look across the counter and immediately caught Jack's eye. He was looking directly at her with an odd expression on his face. She wondered what he was thinking.

Jack was remembering the grandchildren comment from Teague and thinking how splendid of a mother Elizabeth would be. Not to mention how beautiful she looked in that light. He'd never admit it however. In fact, when she noticed his staring, he gave her a small smirk and a wink.

Teague pretended not to notice what was going on in front of him and plunked a rather large tome onto the table before them. "It's a rather long journey, Jackie. You'll need to prepare long in advance."

Jack frowned. "I thought it was off the coast of Florida?"

"The _gateway_ is off the coast of Florida."

"Gateway?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Aye, lass. It takes you to a place not of this world."

Both Elizabeth and Jack cringed at that notion. They had already been through their fair share of the supernatural. "What do we need to do?"

"We?" Jack questioned, eying her.

"Did you really think I wouldn't go?" She responded exasperatedly.

Teague grinned. "You've met your match, Jackie, my boy."

He glared at her. "You're not going."

"To hell I'm not!" She blurted, making Teague chuckle. "We just brought you back! I won't have you gallivanting off right into the thick of things without someone at your side."

"I have my crew." He replied exasperatedly.

"This is not a discussion we will be having in front of your father." She spat, annoyed.

"You're right, it's not. There is no discussion. You're not going. I won't have a-"

"Jackie." There was a bit of a warning in his tone.

"No let him speak! A what? You won't have a what? A murderer? Is that what you were going to say?" Her voice had definitely shot up a few octaves but she couldn't help herself. "Come on Jack, spit it out! Let's get it all out in the open shall we?" Her eyes were stinging with unshed tears.

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Elizabeth…"

"Oh don't you Elizabeth me! If you have something to say, say it."

"Fine. I won't have a betrayer on this voyage. It is too dangerous already and I can't trust you to watch my back!"

Teague moved to the sideboard to light up his pipe, feeling the need to step to the side of this conversation.

The tears let loose at this point and she stood abruptly, sending her chair clattering to the floor behind her as she fled the room.

JEJEJEJEJE

* * *

Jack found her easily, she didn't go far. Oddly enough, she'd found her way to what was once the balcony attached to his bedroom as a young boy although he didn't tell her so. The way she looked in the light nearly made him falter.

Elizabeth sighed heavily. "I didn't mean to overreact in front of your father. It's just…I always take one step forward and five steps back with you. We can't ever really be friends." _I don't want to be friends._

He swallowed hard. "I'd say we've done a good job of it so far."

"You mean aside from the murder and trust issues."

Jack sighed and plunked down next to her. "Look. I can't very well find the Fountain while I'm protecting your pretty little hide. It's not going to work. It'll only get us killed."

"It wouldn't if you would just give me a chance. I can protect myself."

He looked out into the bustle of the cove. "I know you can, love."

There's always a but…Elizabeth sighed. "At least finish teaching me to navigate first."

He nudged her. "How about I teach you to navigate to the galley for some food, aye?"

JEJEJEJEJE

* * *

Jack kept to her request and then some. Navigation wasn't the only thing Captain Sparrow was good at and he spent the majority of the next two months teaching her to fight like a pirate. Secretly, he wasn't sure if he was more terrified of her coming with him or leaving her behind.

On the eve of his foray to Tortuga to gather supplies, he was seriously thinking it was the latter.

Elizabeth watched Jack study the map with skilled eyes, sliding the round pieces into place with nimble fingers…fingers she'd love to have sliding on her. The close proximity was killing her. "That's why we have to-you haven't heard a word I've said have you?"

She snapped out of her reverie in an instant. "What?"

He glanced up and met her gaze with a curious one of his own. "What is it?"

She sighed heavily… "I hate it when you look at me like that… and grasped him by the lapels of his coat, pressing her mouth to his without a moment's thought. The response was near instant, and she found herself lying against the very map he'd been studiously ignoring her over moments before.

"Elizabeth." He groaned, leaning onto his hand above her on the chart table. His kisses trailed down her jaw and the word flew out of her mouth and into the silence.

"Will…" _you stay the night?_ The rest of the sentence choked in her throat and he was pulling back uncertainly.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips and he backed away as if he'd been burned.

"I'm sorry. I just…" _thought you'd want to stay?_ Apparently not, because what she had thought were real emotions, were completely gone from his face as he clammed up.

"I should go. I've got things to prepare before I leave." His voice was rather dry.

Elizabeth stared after him in shock, not quite comprehending why _he_ was running this time, instead of her. She wouldn't realize how horrible her wording was until much, much later. William Turner never crossed her mind, but Jack…as he left, was certain she was imagining herself with the young blacksmith instead of the old backstabbing pirate. And why wouldn't she?

JEJEJEJEJEJE

* * *

The door to the captain's cabin slammed open nearly popping off the hinges as Jack kicked his way in. In his rage, he shoved the chart table to the floor. Now he'd never be able to chart a map without thinking of her and the way she tasted and felt…and knowing he couldn't have her. And to think, he'd been seconds away from asking her to sail with him as more than just a co-captain.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJE

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth stood on the ridge watching him sail away with sad eyes. Jack didn't even say goodbye. She hadn't slept a wink the night before, trying to rack her mind as to why he'd gotten so angry. It had seemed like they had finally reached a turning point in their relationship. Perhaps he didn't want any part of it.

"What sort of bee flew into his bonnet, dearie?" A gravelly voice questioned from behind her.

She turned to look at Jack's father, tears burning in her eyes. "I-I've been asking myself that same question."

"Well it's safe to say you haven't slept with him."

Elizabeth flushed crimson.

The old pirate grinned. "At least…not yet anyway. He'd be a fool to leave if you had."

"You are a charmer, aren't you?" She teased back good-naturedly.

He chuckled. "I've been known to turn a few heads."


	4. A Large and Royal Navy Shaped Problem

**A/N: Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Will being rash...kind of gives me a rash...Lord Barrington and the pirate hunter are completely made up on the spot.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Large and Royal Navy Shaped Problem**

"_One minute it's love and suddenly it's like a battlefield…"-Jordan Sparks_

* * *

The plantation manor was elaborate and tasteful with its lovely grand staircase and wraparound porch. Every woman's dream, William Turner was sure of it. It was really too bad no woman would have the man residing in it. A multitude of words could describe Lord Charles Barrington III; rich, aristocratic, political mastermind, and formidable opponent, but lovable was not one of those. The parlor in which Will was currently taking tea with said lord left nothing to be desired. The walls were adorned with elaborate cherubs reminiscent of a one of a kind Renaissance painting, the floors polished marble and the plush seats around the mahogany table were of the finest crushed velvet. A man accustomed to sea life felt very out of place, no matter how tasty the crumpets or how sweet the tea.

"Mr. Turner, tell me something."

Will glanced up at the man with the rather large jowls and pasty skin formally known as Lord Barrington with a cautious smile. "Yes?"

"I've heard some very interesting rumors." The look on his face was almost giddy if such a paunch were capable of showing any emotion as he glanced at the man next to him. Darwin Thomas, a world renowned pirate hunter, merely sat in stoic silence, studying their guest with marked interest. In other circumstances one might have envied him his daring good looks and calm demeanor, but at the moment it was rather intimidating.

"What sort of rumors?" The sweltering Jamaican heat bringing out beads of sweat on Turner's forehead…or was it what he knew was coming next? This had obviously been the real reason he'd been summoned here. The man didn't want him privateering at all…he wanted blood.

"Well…for one…there's a rumor that a certain pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow is king of the Brethren Court…" Ryley tensed up instantly.

"Captain Sparrow is dead. Captain Elizabeth Swann is the king." Will blurted and then shamefully dropped his gaze to the delicate china teacup he was clutching with white knuckles. Perhaps he had been a bit too rash with that statement.

Lord Barrington chuckled as his mate relaxed. "Captain Elizabeth Swann. Why, isn't that the late governor of Jamaica…Weatherby Swann's daughter?"

Will kept his mouth shut. His cup clattered in its saucer though, making the older man smirk derisively.

"I take that as a yes. Well then…the rumors are nearly true? I had no idea she'd become a pirate willingly. Yet…she was very headstrong, wasn't she? Shameless hussy…I bet she's even letting half the men bed her out of wedlock."

Will looked away. _Probably only one, if they managed to bring him back._

"We'll make short work of her." _A short drop and a sudden stop._

JEJEJEJE

Captain Swann stood on the ridge overlooking the harbor of Shipwreck Cove as she had every morning before breakfast for the past two months...wondering if he was coming back…fretting over whether she should just go after him…and letting her pride tell her not to. Today, however, she wouldn't be alone for long.

Captain Barbossa had spent the majority of his time during the past _three_ months locked away in his own rooms in Shipwreck Cove doing the Almighty knows what and avoiding her like the plague. However, every morning since Captain Sparrow's impromptu departure he'd gone to the docks for a pint and every morning he would see the lone figure upon the cliff above Shipwreck. Something had definitely happened betwixt the two, but it was most certainly nothing good. Finally giving in to curiosity, he made his way to her.

Elizabeth heard the crunching footsteps behind her, but she didn't bother to turn. "Something wrong?"

"Not with me, dearie."

"Then leave me be." Her voice sounded cold even to her own ears, but she didn't back down.

Hector sighed heavily. "What did he do this time?"

"What makes you think it was him that did anything?" She questioned quietly.

"Because it's always him. Jack can never stay out of trouble, especially with the fairer sex." He mused, squinting at a faint dot on the horizon. Dismissing it for old age and bad eyesight, he turned to look at his king.

She was staring down into the city below. "He doesn't want me." This thought had haunted her every day since he left. It could be the only reason he pushed her away.

Barbossa scoffed. "Have you asked him that or are ya just assumin'?"

"I don't have to."

His eyebrows shot up. "I'm certain you're wrong about that, dearie."

"It's my own fault, really. You can't just go kill someone and then change your mind about how you feel about them." It was as if there was a knot in her throat. "I don't think he's going to come back."

"He'll be back." Barbossa responded confidently.

"You sound very convinced."

"Because I have this." He replied, chuckling a bit as he pulled a map from the inside pocket of his overcoat.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Where did you get that?"

"Your Jack took off in such a hurry the next mornin', that he left it in his chambers waitin' for the prime opportunity for stealin'. Why did he leave, may I ask?"

"No you may not ask." She swallowed hard, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is this old blackguard badgerin' you, Lizzie me girl?"

They both jumped and turned to find Teague leaning against the rock outcropping to her left. Elizabeth frowned. "I'm not sure if you know this, but I come up here to be alone. And don't call me that!"

"I came up here, _Captain_, to tell you we've got company." He growled right back, glaring at her and gesturing into the distance. The girl had been extra cantankerous the past few days, probably getting antsy to be back out on the waters. He wasn't sure what happened between her and his wayward son, but Teague had gotten nearly to the point of going after the lad himself…which is why seeing the _Pearl_ coming around the cape this morning was a sight for sore eyes.

Elizabeth raised a hand above her eyes and fled back down the cliff.

Barbossa harrumphed. "She thinks he doesn't want to be with her. The poor girl is blind if ya ask me."

Teague chuckled. "They both are."

JEJEJEJEJEJE

A few hours later, Elizabeth watched the ship with black sails limp into Shipwreck Cove with worried eyes. Something had obviously gone terribly wrong.

As soon as her anchor was down, Elizabeth was rowing to her and racing across the deck to the Captain's cabin without giving anyone else a second thought, nearly bowling Pintel and Ragetti over in her haste.

Her sigh of relief was loud in the quiet room. Jack was bent over cleaning his gun looking none the worse for wear. "Oh thank the gods." She muttered, going to his side. "I feared the worst when I saw the _Pearl._"

"Hello, love." He grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. _He's not happy to see me. He only came back because he had no choice_. "No worries. She's fine." The grim expression on his face belied it however.

"Something is wrong though." She swallowed, poised to ask him why he'd rushed off.

He sighed. "We've a problem, darling."

"What sort of problem?" Trying not to visibly show her relief at the pet names, she turned to see his chart table lying on its side in the corner and filed this away for later thought.

"A large and Royal Navy shaped problem."

She glanced up when she realized he wasn't talking about them. "The Navy?"

"Aye."

"What's wrong? Did they follow you?" She made a move to the window, her eyes scanning the horizon behind them.

"We need to convene the Court. I've some rather alarming news to convey." He answered.

She bit her lip. His non-answer was proof enough that she wasn't going to like what he had to say at the meeting. "All right. I'll send someone to tell your father."

"Elizabeth?"

She paused at the door. "Yes?"

"I've already sent Marti ashore to do that."

He had grave news indeed then if he sent someone before he'd even talked to her about it. _But then again…he was-_

A stain on his shirt caught her eye and she gasped. "You're injured! Jack! Why didn't you tell me? Take off your shirt I'll help you."

"It's just a gash, dearie. No need to coddle." He replied dismissively.

She narrowed her eyes. "That's a lot of blood for a gash. Let me see."

"No." The truth was, Jack did need to let someone see, but he wasn't about to let her get close enough to do it…not when he felt this way about her. Not when she didn't return said feelings.

However, Elizabeth was not in the mood to be turned away. Instead, she shoved him into the desk roughly and ripped his shirt open, buttons flying in different directions around them. He spluttered indignantly. "Oy! That was my good shirt!"

"Oh please, it was stained with blood!" She replied, peeling it back to reveal his muscles and a rather large gash on his right shoulder. Her hands shook as she skimmed her fingers around it. "I don't think it's going to need stitching, but it needs to be cleaned." She met his gaze.

"Already boiled the water." He gestured to the steaming basin in the corner, a clean rag lying on its edge.

"May I?" She questioned quietly unsure if he'd allow it now.

"You've already gotten started, might as well finish." He conceded.

Elizabeth tried to smile as she went to the basin, but failed. "You're taking me with you from now on."

"What?"

"You heard me." She met his gaze and he swallowed visibly, a slight frown creasing his brow.

"We'll see."

"There is no, 'we'll see' about it, Jack. I'm going next time."

He growled under his breath. "Stubborn woman."

His skin was warm to the touch as she gently cleaned the dried blood from the wound. Barely wincing at all, Jack watched her with an unreadable expression. Her entire body ached to pull him close and lave his bare shoulders with kisses. The urge to do so terrified her beyond reason and her hand shook a bit, dripping water onto his trousers. He grasped her wrist. "It's all right. I can take it from here."

"No, I-" She looked into his eyes and quickly backed up. Something about this whole thing was very confusing. His eyes were so lost. "A-all right. I'll meet you in the Great Hall." When the door shut behind her she squeezed her eyes shut tight. _Why do I torture myself like this?_


	5. My Darling Will?

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. No I haven't forgotten about my other stories but real life sucks you know.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine sadly.**

**Chapter 5: My Darling Will?**

"_One word turns into a…why is it the smallest things that tear us down?…My world's nothing when you're gone…I'm out here without a shield…can't go back now."_

* * *

Elizabeth paced the floor of the nearly empty Great Hall, anxious to get started.

"If you keep doing that, you'll wear holes in the floor, girl." Teague commented dryly from his corner where he'd been plucking incessantly at his guitar. "He'll be here."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She muttered, sinking into the chair to her left.

The door flung open and she was on her feet in an instant. However, it was only Mistress Ching and Gentleman Jocard and their various respective crew members.

She sighed heavily and sank back into the plush seat. Her mind couldn't get off of how haunted he'd looked earlier. "I'm worried."

"We'll get by just as we always do, Captain Swann." Teague replied.

"We won't if he's brought the Navy to our doorstep." The crewmembers currently in the room hushed for a mere moment.

"Oh ye of little faith." The older man commented unabashedly.

JEJEJEJEJEJE

* * *

Barbossa found Jack bent over a chest of drawers in his rooms, bum in the air digging incessantly. "It's not there."

Jack stilled. "What's not?"

The older pirate sighed. "This."

The younger man spun around to find the map to the Fountain of Youth in the spindly hands of Captain Barbossa. "Ah." He reached for it, but Barbossa pulled it back.

"Not so fast."

Jack frowned at him.

"Captain Sparrow, we have somethin' needs discussed."

"And I have a very disgruntled and incorrigible pirate king to appease. So I'll be having those maps, that you pillaged from MY cabin might I add." He murmured, gesturing around him.

The older man sighed. "What are you doin' Jack?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What are _you _doing, Hector?"

"I'd say it's obvious what I'm doin'…what's right by me because that's all I've got. You've got a sight more than me and I'd say the question is are you doin' what's right by her?"

His eyes were unreadable. "I won't lose _The Pearl _again."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Not what I meant, but then again maybe it was. You'd best deal with your current issues and start thinkin' how you're gettin' these maps from me then, lad."

Jack frowned at his back as he walked away.

JEJEJEJEJE

* * *

Captain Swann's back was ramrod straight and her knuckles white on the arms of her chair by the time Captain Sparrow deemed it fitting to grace them with his presence…and with his normal aplomb Captain Teague noticed amusedly. Elizabeth was not so amused as she shot to her feet at the loud crash he made as he kicked through the door with a flourish, Barbossa and Gibbs at his heels. "Captain Sparrow, how good of you to join us." She announced, coldly.

He tipped forward with a very pronounced bow, doffing his hat for her. "The pleasure is all mine, my liege."

Barbossa harrumphed and took his place on Elizabeth's other side. Gibbs coughed and stepped to the side wall nervously. "Yes, I'm sure." She replied, not sounding sure in the slightest. The rest of the room murmured their acknowledgements and he accepted them.

The wry twist to his mouth sent her stomach into knots…mostly because it didn't reach his eyes. Those expressive orbs told her he was hurting about something she'd never be privy to. They were hard obsidian by the time he noticed her appraisal and moved to the chair at her other side, giving his father a sideways glance.

"What happened out there, Jack?" She asked, sounding more the scared governor's daughter than a king.

He met her gaze resolutely. "The crew and I captured a veritable smorgasbord of merchant ships on the way to Tripoli, but they passed on some grievous news in their captain's quarters. It seems the king's men have a good idea where the center of your little kingdom lies."

Her eyes widened. The whole room erupted into chaotic yelling. Many of them wanted to immediately flee, others wanted to stay and fight. Captain Teague and Barbossa eyed the couple who were merely staring at one another as if no one had said a word.

"How do they know that?" She asked, leaning towards him, her hands flat on the table, all concern of their earlier conversation leaving her mind immediately.

He leaned towards her so she could hear him better."I think you should ask your darling William."

She frowned, completely confused. _My darling Will? _"What about Will?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "He sold us out."

Elizabeth shook her head rapidly. "No. Will would never do that to us…to me."

"Think again, love." He spat, looking entirely disgusted at her comment.

She frowned at him thinking about how he'd left and their argument about her being a betrayer before his untimely departure. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" The crowd around them murmured in agreement. Every person in the room had had the misfortune of believing Captain Sparrow and losing something in return.

His eyes darkened angrily. "It's called trust."

"Why should I? You don't trust me…and the last time I trusted you, William was nearly killed. We all were."

"You're all still alive now, aren't ye?"

"Yes, but-"

He slammed his fist into the table, knocking rum steins to the floor. "There is no ulterior motive. I am telling you the simple facts. If you don't believe them it will be your own fault and I won't wait around to watch you die."

Her eyes widened at his tone. He really was being serious and now she'd managed to hurt him…again. "I didn't think-"

"_**You never think, do you, Elizabeth**_?" Jack interrupted coldly.

The Great Hall fell silent immediately. She swallowed and opened her mouth to protest, but he was already speaking.

"You never think about anyone, but your bloody saint, William Turner."

She looked down as a few pirates murmured in the background.

"Did you ever stop and wonder that he might not be a saint? And the only bloody world that has _**ever**_ revolved around you is _**mine**_?"

Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. She looked up and opened her mouth only to watch the doors slam behind him at the end of the hall.

The Brethren Court stared at her in shock. She met Captain Teague's grim gaze and opened her mouth to speak once again, but Mistress Ching beat her to the punch. "Captain Swann…you need to decide where your priorities lie before it is too late."

She swallowed hard.

"And she isn't referring to the impending war." Teague commented wisely. A few of the other pirates in the room murmured agreement.

Elizabeth could feel her eyes stinging. She should never have said those things to him…she did trust him…with her life.

Barbossa cleared his throat. "What they're tryin' to say, lass, is to go after him. Without Captain Sparrow we have little more than a snowball's chance in the depths of hell of winning. This meeting can wait."

She nodded. "A-all right."


	6. Mistakes

**A/N: When reading back through I realized that one of my original name choices for Darwin Thomas( "Ryley" ) somehow slipped through the cracks on my proofreading so I decided that it would be his middle name and perhaps he goes by it occasionally as a sort of alias as it were. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the chapter! It took ages to piece it together and yes I'm sure Barty Roberts is probably from a different time period but I couldn't resist not throwing in another character in their midst.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mistakes**

_"Both hands tied behind my back for nothing…oh no…these times when we climb so fast to fall again…why we gotta fall for it now…"_

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes burned something awful as she made her way down to the docks. In her mind it was obvious where he would go. Finding him wasn't the problem. Deciding what to say when she did…well that was a different story.

The night was eerie and quiet with the majority of the sailors in the Great Hall, waiting for her and her errant captain, or indoors with their women and liquor. Raucous laughter from a nearby tavern reached her ears nearly making her jump, but she held steady. She had a reputation to uphold after all. There was talking up ahead, but she couldn't quite make it out. One of the voices, however, sounded like the very one that turned her insides into a fluttering mass and so she picked up speed…and came to a skidding halt in the shadows when she realized he was not among friendly company.

"I have a right mind to put a bullet straight through your skull for your impudence, Sparrow."

Elizabeth tensed, reaching for her own pistol and then winced at Jack's response of, "Go ahead. You'd be doing me a favor."

"What's the matter, Sparrow? Have you been spurned by your little governor's daughter?" The other man stepped into the light and Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock as she realized that she was looking directly at Bartholomew Roberts. The pictures of her childhood, while not depicting Jack correctly at all, were spot on when it came to this man.

"She is _**not mine.**_" He growled. "In fact, she has nothing to do with me at all." Elizabeth looked down…ashamed. She should be his…if only she'd known…she'd not have let him leave…why did he leave though?

"You're right. She doesn't. I hear tell her blacksmith has it out for her. He's been frequenting some very interesting establishments and properties of late…befriending a pirate hunter as it were. You've heard of him, I'm sure of it. Darwin Thomas?"

Jack looked as if he'd seen a ghost and then his gaze hardened. Elizabeth frowned in confusion, making a note to ask him about it later. "Lord Barrington is up to something then."

"He is the proverbial puppet master." Bart replied, nodding.

"Turner has sought them out then?"

"Aye. He's made a fatal mistake trying to get back at you. Thomas will likely strip her down and let his men have her…or he'll have her, pretty as she is…before they string her up."

Jack's shoulders tensed, even Elizabeth could see it from her vantage point. "He'll not lay a hand on her. Neither will Turner."

Bart chuckled. "If she's got any sense at all she'll ditch the both of you and go after someone worth her time."

Elizabeth smirked, taking this as her cue to make her presence known. "What? Like you?" Jack turned to glare at her. "Jack." She murmured softly, meeting his gaze for only a moment before turning to the tall man with the fancy clothes. Jack sighed. "Bartholomew Roberts, is it?"

He took a genteel bow. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, my queen."

Elizabeth noticed Jack rolling his eyes in her peripherals as she smirked down her nose at the other man. "Charmed, I'm sure. I didn't see you at the meeting. Did you not deem it important enough to grace us with your presence?"

Roberts chuckled. "I can see why you like her, Sparrow. She's got a sharp tongue in that pretty little head of hers."

"That's not all I've got that's sharp and you'd do well to remember that." She sneered, brandishing her dagger inches from his throat.

Jack was staring at her full on now, his lips parted a bit…his eyes were very dark…and she wasn't quite sure that all of it was from anger. A shiver slid down her spine and she lost a bit of momentum. Bart, seeing he was outnumbered, fanned himself dramatically and let out a low whistle, noticing the look that passed between the two. "A lady after my own heart, she is. You're lucky. If you'd been a man, dearie, I'd have your guts for garters by now."

"If I were a man, I wouldn't be out here listening to the two of you wretches going on about my love life like you have a say in my choices."

Jack turned his back on the both of them with a scoff, heading towards the _Pearl, _immediately distracting Elizabeth. "It seems you've already made a choice." Roberts purred quietly when he was out of earshot. "I'll leave you to him. We'll settle our debts later."

Elizabeth's raised an eyebrow at him, but continued on to the massive black ship glistening in the twilit harbor.

JEJEJEJEJE

* * *

Jack was standing in front of the very mast she'd chained him to when she found him again, his shoulders slumped.

She couldn't gage his expression with her back turned so she decided not to get too close just yet. In all actuality she wasn't even sure if he'd even be honest with her about what happened back at the hall a second time. "What sort of debts do you owe to that scoundrel?"

Jack's entire body stiffened at the sound of her voice, but he didn't turn to look at her. "Nothing, he owes me."

Her eyes widened in shock. "But I thought…"

"Appearances can be deceiving. He wants to join me to find the Fountain and he had a warning for me, which I've already heard and I'm sure you heard just now."

"Who is Darwin Thomas?"

"Most people call him the devil incarnate. He was once a damn good pirate and is a ruthless killer. If Bart is correct, your blacksmith is in trouble."

There was that "your" business again. She frowned. "I think that perhaps there's been a misunderstanding."

He tilted his head back. "Why are you here, Elizabeth? Shouldn't you be plotting with your court?"

"My court is missing one of its most valuable members."

To her relief he turned to face her, but he was frowning.

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "I should never have questioned you. If you genuinely believe that William is at fault for this crisis then…" She took a deep breath. "Then…he is. I trust your judgment, Jack."

He opened his mouth to retort sarcastically, but she interrupted.

"No. I do. I just didn't want to believe that Will was capable of it."

Jack didn't say anything at all and that was when she began to worry that she may have lost him forever. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. "Jack I…I don't think you understand what I'm going through…"

He turned on her then, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Oh I understand perfectly well. The feeling you are searching for, Miss Swann, is guilt. Nothing more, nothing less."

His words tore into her heart. "Is that all you think me capable of? After all we've been through?"

"Oh I think you're plenty capable. Capable of making every life you come across _**miserable.**_" He growled, taking a step forward.

Her eyes burned with tears and she clenched her fists, standing her ground. "How dare you?"

"How dare I? _**How dare I?**_! How dare you, little miss self-righteous! You chained me up and left me to die with nothing, but a Judas kiss to remember you by? You've lead on every significant male suitor in your life. No one knows what you want. I don't even think _**you**_ know what you want!"

Elizabeth turned to stare at the ocean, angry tears rolling down her face. "I know exactly what I want!"

"Well then, Captain Swann, King of Pirates…why don't you take it?" It sounded like a challenge.

"It's not that simple."

"Is it not?"

"What I want is not mine to take."

His sigh was barely audible as he turned to walk away.

Elizabeth felt something rise in her chest and realized it for what it really was…sheer panic. "Jack?"

He stopped and ran a hand over his face. "Go back to your court, luv. I'll be along."

"Where-"

"Just…go Elizabeth." She hesitated for a moment thinking he wanted her gone and not wanting to cope with that. Jack turned away, shutting his eyes and forcing himself not to drag her back to his cabin to show her what _he _wanted.

JEJEJEJEJE

* * *

Darwin Ryley Thomas was a man of few words. Will Turner had learned quickly that he was also a man not to be messed about with. A man of few words he may be, but a poor captain he was not. Navigation and leadership came second nature to the solitary man. His men followed his every order to the tee. And there was no doubt, he was out for blood. Will knew he'd made a grave mistake, but he did not have a plan as to how to rectify it…except to lead them to Jack in hopes that the older pirate would have something up his billowy white sleeve.

Will wiped the sweat off his brow and pointed them in the direction he had memorized by heart so many months ago when he'd been so angry with Elizabeth and Jack and even himself.

Thomas gave a smirk. "We'll have her and her kingdom in a week's time." He growled, patting an aggrieved William Turner on the back quite heavily.


	7. Thoroughly and Repeatedly

**Chapter 7: Thoroughly and Repeatedly**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"_I never meant to start a war. You know I never want to hurt you…"_

JEJEJEJEJE

* * *

Upon Elizabeth's return, the Great Hall was in an uproar of bickering pirates and, for once, she was grateful for it. Teague met her gaze from across the room, but didn't say a word. From the disappointment written on his face, she was certain he knew she hadn't gotten through to Jack.

Bartholomew Roberts paused as he sidled past her into the room. "Don't fret, dearie. Sparrow will come around. He's got too much riding on this one."

"I'm not so certain." She replied grimly and turned her back on the entrance.

The infamous pirate watched her with a smirk. He knew Captain Sparrow better than she thought. The man would not leave her side for long, not after his reaction to the news about Thomas. This might work into his favor after all. Perhaps the king would even be joining them on their endeavor for the Fountain. If Barbossa didn't steal the Pearl first, he noted, seeing the older pirate captain's beady little eyes follow Captain Swann's steps.

JEJEJEJE

* * *

Not wanting to reconvene until she was sure Captain Sparrow would return, she stepped into a cool alcove just outside and slid down the wall tearfully.

_How could I have made such a mess? _She'd spent so much time trying to hide the fact that she wanted to be with Captain Sparrow and being stuck on William Turner that she hadn't judged what effect she was actually having on Jack while he was teaching her to sail and before... _I had no idea he'd ever…and oh…_earlier when he'd asked her why she didn't take what she'd wanted…_if only he knew…_

"Given your only knowledge is of _British_ kings you wouldn't know this, but pirate kings don't hide in the shadows when there's trouble, luv."

Her breath caught in her throat as Jack settled down next to her, moving an unopened bottle of rum from one hand to the other. "No. They run. I didn't think you were actually going to show."

"I wasn't." His jaw tightened.

She looked down at her hands. "You were right, you know."

He glanced up at her.

"I didn't think. I've made a huge arse of myself and made you look like a fool in front of everyone in the process."

Slight amusement flashed in his eyes. "They thought me a fool long before you set foot here_._"

Their eyes connected. _Oh…he's just so…he's just…I just…I'm in love with him. I really am. _She knew she wanted to be with him, but recognizing the depths of her feelings for this man was startling to say the least…and terrifying, especially the way he'd been acting of late. It was enough to make her light-headed.

Jack was giving her a slightly concerned once-over. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

She swallowed. "N-no. I just…the compass…can I see it?"

He raised an eyebrow but unhooked it from his belt and handed it over without a word.

Elizabeth moved so he couldn't see and shakily popped the latch. She shut her eyes, took a deep breath…and opened it. The arrow whirred to life and then clicked to a stop. Her eyes shot open. It was pointing right at Jack who was now crouched over her peering at it in shock. She swallowed hard as he slowly scooted to the left and to the right. The arrow followed him. He stood and walked a semicircle in front of her before he promptly sat.

"How long has it done that?" His voice was terribly quiet and unreadable much like his expression.

"Off and on since before the Kraken. Lately, more frequently than not." She whispered hoarsely.

For what seemed like hours he simply stared at her blankly, and then he held out his hand. It took her a moment to realize what he wanted and then the compass was in his grasp and her world was turning on its axis as she went through the motions he had, the arrow following her all the way. She sank to her knees in front of him. "I was going to tell y-"

"Stay with me on the _Pearl _tonight." He cleared his throat. "There are things I'd rather discuss somewhere more…private." The husky timbre of his voice had her trembling.

"A-all right." She whispered, shakily as he climbed to his feet and offered his hand…only to pull her into him like he did at the docks. This time, she gripped the lapels of his coat and looked into his eyes a lot longer than was necessary before leaning in and pressing her lips to his cheek delicately. His hands went to her waist and his eyes shut at the tenderness of it. She smiled as she pulled away. "After you, my lord."

JEJEJEJE

* * *

"As you may have noticed, Captain Bartholomew Roberts has deemed it appropriate to join us, albeit tardily," She gave him a sideways smirk, "with some very important news to add to Captain Sparrow's account of the Royal Navy."

The latter watched her curiously. His eyes were like branding irons as she spoke to the motley band of pirates. Many of the others noticed where the infamous captain kept his eyes trained and wondered what she'd told him.

Elizabeth pretended not to notice his…penetrating stare, though the mere touch of it made her ache. Instead, she took a deep breath as the crowd murmured quietly. "Apparently, one Lord Barrington has uncovered our existence and has hired a ruthless bounty hunter to take us down one by one."

"Impossible!" Mistress Ching exclaimed, rousing the other members of the Brethren. All except Gentleman Jocard who promptly spoke up. "And just who is this 'ruthless bounty hunter'?"

"Captain Darwin Thomas." Both Sparrow and Roberts announced simultaneously.

The room was silenced. A few gasped, including Captain Chevalle who for the most part had kept his mouth shut.

Captain Teague narrowed his eyes and turned to Elizabeth. "I take it William Turner is the informant then."

She swallowed hard and glanced at Jack to her left who gave her a reassuring nod. "It appears that is the case and I have made my apologies to Captain Sparrow for refuting his knowledge on the matter due to my former personal involvement with Turner."

Barbossa scoffed and mumbled something.

Elizabeth frowned and turned to him. "Is there something you wish to add, Hector?"

He met her gaze with a sneer that surprised her. "I merely stated you only agree with Captain Sparrow because you want to bed him. All women are harlots, dearie. We don't know that it was William. He could be saying that because he wants to bed _you_."

Jack uncharacteristically lunged for him near instantly, his eyes black with rage. Roberts and Gibbs stepped forward to hold him back. "I ought to kill you where you stand!"

Elizabeth's eyes also flashed with rage, but much more subdued. "ENOUGH!" She shouted, capturing Jack's attention immediately. "Captain Barbossa, I had hoped that we had become trusted allies, and have even considered you a friend on more than one occasion, over the course of our sojourn together. I see now that I have been mistaken." Her mouth was a thin white line, her knuckles just as white in fists at her side. "Be that as it may, I must inform you that not all women give up their virtue so easily. I have not given up mine at all."

Barbossa's look was one of slightly miffed surprise, but he let her continue unhindered. As did Jack, (who was still currently restrained), and the rest of her court.

"However, I will say that you are not completely in the wrong. In fact, like many ladies in the world I'm sure, I _do_ want to bed Captain Sparrow." Her eyes slid to Jack's, seeing something in them that she couldn't quite identify, but she wouldn't lie in front of her court. "Most thoroughly…and repeatedly." Many of the court began to chuckle heartily including Roberts who relinquished his hold on the suddenly smoldering pirate captain. She did not look to Captain Teague or she would have lost her resolve completely out of embarrassment. The corners of Jack's lips twitched slightly as her gaze lingered on his. Amusement and something else that looked a lot like unbridled adoration sparkled there before she was turning back to Captain Barbossa. "The want of one man and one man only does not make me a harlot and although it appears that the wanting of said man is the reason behind my allegations, the fact of the matter is that William Turner has every right to be angry with me, for I unintentionally led him on for months and on many occasion you, Hector, were privy to my indiscretion. Captain Sparrow was not the only one to tell of these allegations; you may look to your very own Captain Roberts here for more details. I did not foresee that William would go to such great lengths over a betrayal so personal, but obviously I have been mistaken on this matter as well."

With that said, she sank into her chair, reaching for the goblet of rum with a shaky hand and downing it in one gulp. The court began discussing amongst themselves and she knew they'd need a moment to let that sink in before they would open up further discussion.

Captain Sparrow returned to his chair at her side, but made no further comment other than to give her a rueful sideways glance. His demeanor however was much more cheerful she mused as he spoke in hushed tones to Captain Roberts.

Captain Teague was looking directly at her with pure amusement written clearly all over his body language, but she refused to give him more than a glance. Instead, she met Captain Barbossa's disgusted, annoyed eyes to her right with a smirk. He sighed. "Apologies, my liege. I spoke out of annoyance, I meant no offense."

She smiled then. "Apology accepted."

He took to his rum for a moment before glancing up again. "I had no idea you thought me a friend."

Her eyes hardened. "As I said, I may have been mistaken."

He frowned. "Then I regret my decision to speak out immensely."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"Perhaps he just wished to bed you himself." Captain Roberts commented with a wink.

Captain Sparrow frowned and scooted an inch closer to her. "Over my dead body."

The older pirate sneered. "That can be arranged."

Elizabeth blushed. "Boys! Enough! Flattery will get you nowhere. We have plenty against us. No need to be fighting amongst ourselves."

JEJEJEJEJE

* * *

Once Barbossa had calmed and dinner was placed on the table (for they had been drinking for quite a while), Elizabeth noticed Jack staring at her again and she raised an eyebrow. "You're acting as if that came as a complete surprise."

"You certainly know how to confuse a man." He murmured, leaning in conspiratorially so no one would overhear. Not that anyone was remotely interested in the talk of future lovers. "One minute you're calling me another man's name whilst I'm on top of ye, so I leave you to get your head straight and when I come back…why nothing has changed…and now the compass…"

Elizabeth frowned at him. "I didn't…" Her eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth. "Oh!"

"Yes. Oh." He answered grimly.

Her heart sank. "Is that what this was all about? Jack…I wasn't calling you Will that night! I was trying to get up the courage to ask you, 'Will you stay the night?' But you rushed out so fast that I never got the chance to finish my sentence. I didn't even realize how it sounded!"

Jack stared at her blankly. "As I said, you really know how to confuse a man." He deadpanned.

She opened her mouth to apologize, but Mistress Ching was shouting for silence. "We'll continue this tonight." She murmured.

Jack swallowed and looked down. "If you don't stop looking at me like that we might _continue_ right here on this table." He purred quietly.

Elizabeth let out a shaky breath. "Yes, Mistress Ching?" She had forgotten one very important detail…she had already agreed to spend the night with the captain. There really was no hope for her virtue.


	8. No More Games

**A/N: Yes. I'm back and I've been working on some stories for a while so expect updates on my other stories and some new ones as well! You can all thank SleepyLotus and her amazing new stories! She's gotten my creative juices flowing! Thanks girl! I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope they aren't too off character. This chapter was necessary for the plot!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. But I love to play. ;)**

**Chapter 8: No More Games**

* * *

Elizabeth followed Jack across the docks and up the gangway in complete silence. If there were any bystanders they would say she was calm, cool, and collected, but inside, she was a nervous wreck. Being asked to stay the night with a notorious pirate (that she hadn't seen in months) was enough to make anyone nervous, but this man…when he was telling the truth…he was everything she'd ever wanted…and it terrified her…but not as much as the impending plan. "Do you think her plan will work?" She asked as they approached the door to his cabin.

Jack glanced at her. "Playing this one completely by ear, luv."

Elizabeth nodded, following his "ladies first" gesture into the cabin. The sound of the lock clicking behind them was felt more than heard. His silence made her wring her hands a bit. Since the moment she met him, he'd never really been silent…not for more than a few moments…and Elizabeth wasn't quite sure how to take it…until her eyes spotted something to break the silence with. "Why is your chart table lying on the floor in the corner?"

He looked down at it and sighed heavily, running a hand over his face. "It's broken."

"What happened to it?" She probed, curious.

He met her gaze then and she swallowed hard. Jack didn't have to answer the question; she saw it quite clearly in his eyes. _He _had broken it…the night they kissed for the second time. _I can't look at it without thinking about you…_

"No need to answer." She murmured with a sigh of her own. "Oh bollocks, I've really botched things up haven't I?"

He didn't answer as he maneuvered around the room, lighting the lanterns and casting a warm comforting glow around the cabin that she couldn't say she hadn't missed. Realizing he was taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Elizabeth looked around for a place to sit. There weren't any chairs, but his and she was fairly certain he'd sit there when he finished. In that case, it was either his lap or the bed…and well…the lap was out of the question at the moment.

The instant she sank onto his berth, Elizabeth was ensconced in his scent. Before the kraken, she had made a comment about personal hygiene, but that had been the liberal amounts of paprika that he had had on him from what she assumed was a previous excursion and also a flimsy excuse to keep her attraction to him at bay. Now, after tasting him for a second time…getting so close to him…there was no hope of ever using that justification again. Her eyes shut involuntarily and she took in a deep breath.

Jack heard it and glanced up at her. Part of him wanted to join her on the bed, but part of him was still hurting. Instead, he gave her some space and made his way to his captain's log desk and sank into the chair behind it. "All right. No more games, Elizabeth. I'm tired." He murmured softly as he began removing his boots.

Elizabeth watched him for a moment before she spoke. "The night you left…and the weeks leading up to it…even before you were teaching me…I need you to know that I never once thought of anyone, but you."

His boots clattered to the floor almost of their own accord at her words, but he didn't look at her. He just continued removing his effects. "Is that so?"

She sighed heavily. Jack didn't believe her. Of course he didn't. The way the first conversation in the Great Hall soured, she wasn't at all surprised. It didn't stop her, however, as she watched him stand and remove his coat. It would be so easy to stay here with him…and really…why couldn't she? What was stopping her from telling him those three words? She supposed that it was fear. Everyone she had ever loved had died or left her. Jack was the only one left. If she were to lose him…and Will was apparently dead set on ensuring that happened. _I won't let him do that…I can't…_ "I'll kill him first."

"What? Who?" Jack questioned, confused.

She jumped and met Jack's gaze from across the room, taking in the fact that he was down to his trousers and nothing else before sweeping her eyes back to his face. "Will."

His eyebrows shot into his bandana.

"I won't allow him to destroy everything you've worked for. No matter how much I cared for him in the past. I'll end him before he gets the chance. If I have any say in the matter, Mistress Ching's plan _will_ succeed."

"Elizabeth…" He would not expect that of her.

She ignored him. "I've never told you why he left me, have I?"

He met her gaze then.

"When I…watched you go down with the _Pearl_…I've never faced such crippling grief in my life. Nothing compares to losing…" _Everything…_ She swallowed hard, feeling her pain all over again.

Jack's unreadable expression never wavered.

"I just…I kept telling him everything would be all right when we rescued you. I don't think he could bear the thought that I might be right."

"You can't blame yourself for Will's actions, luv."

"I never thought that he would…retaliate…but I should have known. You can't fall in love with a pirate without facing the consequences."

His eyes dropped to the floor.

Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth. "I said that aloud, didn't I?"

"I already know you love Will." He replied somberly.

"I…was talking about you." She whispered, not willing to hurt him again.

A sharp intake of breath could be heard throughout the room.

She shrugged at his unreadable look. "You said no more games. I'm not playing anymore."

He got up and turned to the window for a moment, his breathing sounded shallow. Jack was struggling with an inner battle that only he was privy to.

This was not the response she was hoping for. The panic was definitely back for Elizabeth. It was pertinent that she make him see she was telling the truth. "You asked me why I don't take what I want…but I just want…you…and…I don't deserve you."

"What makes you say that, darling?" His voice was so raw she could nearly cry.

"I left you…for…for dead." She swallowed hard.

He looked down at the floor between his feet. "No. You did what was right."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "No I didn't. I did it because I thought that I…that I could just forget what I was starting to feel for you…that I could forget you…"

His eyes were fierce when he looked at her this time. "Did you? Did you forget?"

"How could I? That night, Mr. Gibbs made a comment that the world was less bright without you in it. I wanted to strangle him…because he couldn't have been more right. I felt as if…as if I had lost _everything_ and by my own design too_._ Will saw it…but I couldn't pretend my heart wasn't broken…and when we brought you back…I was terrified. There was no one to hide behind anymore."

"That explains all of the running." He mumbled, his lip twitching a bit.

Elizabeth was too busy staring holes in the floorboard between her feet to notice the mild amusement on his face. "I've made such a mess of things I don't blame you if you hate me." Brown boots came into her line of sight and then he was kneeling before her.

"I don't hate you, darling." He reached up and pressed a strand of hair behind her ear…and kissed her temple. When he opened his mouth to speak she couldn't help herself anymore. She leaned in close and slanted her mouth over his.

At first, he stiffened in shock, but then he was responding hungrily and she found herself falling into his lap on the floor. A moan escaped her lips at the physical contact of him. Elizabeth had been deprived of her wedding night nearly two months ago and now, to be manhandled by a pirate (the very one she was in love with)…it was nearly more than she could handle, but alas, it was short lived.

A loud knock sounded at the cabin door, breaking the two apart. "Captain!"

Jack pulled away and sighed. She pressed her forehead into his neck for a moment and then got to her feet. "Aye, Gibbs?"

"We've need of you out here! There's…been a mishap and we can't find Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth met his gaze and then turned to open the door, looking disheveled and thoroughly kissed. "What sort of mishap?"

"Oh…uh…" Gibbs looked at her in shock for a moment and then understanding as a shirtless Jack stepped up close behind her. "Barbossa and Black Bart…they're dueling."

Elizabeth turned to look at Jack with raised eyebrows. He frowned. "All right. Let me get my effects, we'll be along posthaste."

Elizabeth sighed frustrated as she watched him return his effects to the proper places. "They would choose _now_ to settle their differences." She groused.

Jack chuckled amusedly. "Patience, love. You're a king now."

"Mm…yes…but I'd much rather be abed right now." She purred, leaning up to take his lips in a tender kiss. He practically growled before pulling away to rest his forehead against hers.

"If you keep kissing me like that, darling, I'll be forced to keep you here and damn the consequences."

She slid her arms around his neck and sighed heavily. "Sounds delightful. Regrettably, you are correct, I am king and Barbossa is a pirate lord. It is my duty…but no one said I had to like it…and I fully intend to be back in this cabin before the night is over. We haven't finished our…conversation."

Jack chuckled. "I fully intend to have you…in this cabin before the night is over."

She rewarded him with a low laugh at the pause he'd placed in that sentence. "Well then…we had better hurry along, eh?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Remember, reviews yield faster updates! ;) **


End file.
